Khloe Novak
is a character in both Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You and its remake Story of World II: Life is Like Flowers. She is a Lovely type idol with salmon pink as her theme colour. She introduces herself as "Fairy that flies into a red sky, Daffodil Croatia!" (赤い空な空へ飛べるフェアリー、水仙 クロアチア！ Akai Sora e Toberu Fearī, Suisen Kroachia!) Khloe has a light complexion with pink eyes and salmon pink hair reaching her waist. Her fringe are parted off-center, and she wears a light pink hair ribbon to match her star earrings. For spring & summer, Khloe wears pale pink dress. Around the waist is a pink band with a bow on the side. She also wears plain white tube socks and pink Mary Jane shoes. For autumn & winter, she wears a long sleeved light pink shirt with "Heroine" written at the center. This is paired with a pink pleated skirt with suspender straps and a row of buttons in the middle of waistband. She pairs this with pale pink stockings and slightly darker pink laced-up boots with pink pompom handing from the fur cuff. Around her neck is a white fur scarf with a light pink ribbon. Khloe is childish yet mature, with a friendly personality that stands out, in contrast to Jovi's feminine side. She is smart but can lack common sense some of the time and just goes with the flow in times of doubt. However, she is also quick-witted and nimble when focused. She loves pets and takes a good care for them. Khloe is a modern variant of the name "Chloe". Novak is a Slavic surname meaning something similar to "new man", "newcomer", or "stranger" in English. The name was often given to a new arrival in a city or a convert to Christianity. This surname is common in countries such as Czech Republic and Former Yugoslavia (Serbia, Croatia, Slovenia). Anastasia Jovanović: Anastasia is Khloe's partner, classmate, and teammate. Chloe seldom could be seen without Jovi - likewise, Jovi will never be seen without Khloe. Jovi respects her and calls her "Jova-chan" (ヨワちゃん Yowa-chan). Alen Shirogane: One of Khloe's teammates. Khloe really admires Alen's rock star skills and wishes to be like her. Kokoro Saionji: Another of Khloe's teammates who isn't afraid to tell her something new. Hanami Nishikawa: Khloe and Hanami doesn't shown to talk each other much, but they both love to eat together at Sweet Love Patisserie. As of now, it is revealed that they are good friends since Hanami and Khloe are in a same group, after Hanami being quit from Germania 07 due to her unsuccessful acting. Angela Sakuragi: Because these two girls love the colour pink, Angela is very loyal to Khloe and sometimes she invites Khloe to her house. This is based on the fact that she always gets her work done, informs her about the authors progresses and does things on time. They also share the same brand. Chieri Yamakawa: Chieri hates Khloe for no reason. Khloe constantly calls her "Clow". Mayuri Kaido: Khloe admires Mayuri for her knowledge of playing piano. Sonata Otome: Khloe was seen as a surrogate friend for Sonata due to how curious she was. The two get along very well but remain blunt with each other at times, but never with hostility behind it. They aren't shown playing as much, due to their acquaintance-like relationships. Megumi Akishino: Megumi and Khloe are shown to be friendly, since Megumi is the person who gave her the nickname "Kurowa". Reina Takamori: Reina seems to respect Khloe almost as much as her good friend (not quite though). Reina treats Khloe like a princess. Freja Bondevik: Freja respects Khloe very much. Although Khloe finds Freja immature and a dope, they are still classmates and often hang out together. *Her zodiac sign is Gemini. *Specialty: Imitating the sound of raccoon *Hobbies: Petting animals and talking to herself *People's first impression of Khloe are 'loyal', 'soft', and 'caring'. *In her report card is usually written "Keep doing great with your work!". *The first thing she does in morning is streching her hands. *According to Pia, Khloe is allergic to dust. *One bad thing about Khloe is that she doesn't have a sense of humour. *Is confident in pet training skills. *She cannot forgive people who do not follow the rules, such as skipping cleaning duties. *Good at art and science but bad at music. *Her weakness is seaweed. *Khloe knows how to do aegyo. Yeo-eun ever taught her how to do that. *Khloe doesn't want to tell her favourite type of boy, and can't get along with males due to the fact that Khloe was bullied by a male student when in kindergarten. Category:Characters Category:Flower Series characters Category:Kid Category:Female Category:Lovely Idols Category:Slavic Category:Magical girl